Say it Again
by Sarah Law
Summary: While Natsume was at the Sakura Tree Mikan was thinking about him.What will happen when she reach the Sakura Tree....I really suck at summaries so read the story if u wanna know....ONE-SHOT NxM


**SAY IT AGAIN!!**

**Summary: **While Natsume was at the Sakura Tree, Mikan was thinking abt him. When she reach the Sakura Tree

what will happen when she reach there?? One-shot!! NxM

**coolbabe-xoxo: This is my first story so plz stay with me kay?? I do not own Gakuen Alice but i only own this story xD plzz read and review!!**

**Natsume: Oh! come on get on with the story already!! I don't got all day you know!!**

**coolbabe-xoxo: Hey!! Where did you came from and why are you scolding me for!!**

**Natsume: None of your business...hag**

**coolbabe-xoxo: Hmph!! Watev (mumble) stupid Natsume...**

**Natsume: What did you just say??(flames on his plams)**

**coolbabe-xoxo: sweatdropped...Ahehehe nothing hehe here's the story!!ENJOY**

_**Natsume: 17 years old**_

_**Ruka: 17 years old**_

_**Hotaru: 16 years old**_

_**Mikan: 16 years old**_

_**GAKUEN ALICE, TOKYO**_

**At The Sakura Tree**

**Natsume's POV**

I was just lying on the grass with a manga on my face and hearing music with my iPod. I was just resting suddenly I felt someone come and sat on the grass beside me. I knew who that person was he was Ruka my bestfriend. He was silent for a few minutes then suddenly while we was enjoying the comfortable silence he ask me something.

**Ruka: **Hey Natsume I was wondering why don't you tell Mikan your feelings?? You know we are 17 already and were graduating next year.

**Natsume: **Tch...i don't care..._i'm just scared that she will reject me..._

**Ruka: **Natsume you can't lie to me i am your bestfriend...sigh...your afraid that she will reject you am i right??

**Natsume: **Tch...

**Ruka: **Sigh...I won't push you to do it...(smiles) but i will be there for you if you need me kay??

**Natsume: **Yea...

Then Ruka stood up and was ready to leave until i ask him to wait

**Natsume: **Hey Ruka...

**Ruka: **Yea??

**Natsume: **Thanks...(smile a small rare smile)

**Ruka: **Your welcome (smile back)

After Ruka left i sigh and i stood up and jump on one of the Sakura Tree branch...and i went to sleep

**End of POV**

**The Girl's Dormitory**

Mikan was sitting on her bed and was thinking if Natsume like her. Suddenly Hotaru came in and looked at her friend. She knew her friend was spacing out because she was thinking about Natsume. Then Hotaru use her Baka Gun. _baka baka baka._

**Mikan: **Hey Hotaru why did you do that for and when did you get here??

**Hotaru: **Baka you' ve been spacing out...and why are you still thinking about him?? Just go directly at him and ask him if he like you.

**Mikan: **WHAT!! Are you out of your mind!! I can't do that...what if he says he hates me that would be embarresing...

**Hotaru: **But that never stop you in the past am i right...you don't care what people think about you you don't even care about yourself all you care about is your friends so just this once don't think about us think about yourself kay??

**Mikan: **Ok Hotaru! I will go and ask him...but just not now...i'm still scared...

**Hotaru: **ok fine but you better do it or else i will use my Baka Bazooka to hit you ok...

**Mikan: **sweatdropped...ahehehe ok i will Hotaru!!

**At The Sakura Tree**

Natsume was sleeping until he heard someone called his name

**Mikan: **Natsume!! Hey Natsume!!

**Natsume: **Tch...what baka!!stop shouting your gonna break my eardrums man!!

**Mikan: **pouts meanie...

Then Mikan sat beside him. They were silent for a while. They were enjoying the breeze and the scenery when suddenly Mikan ask Natsume something

**Mikan: **Hey Natsume??

**Natsume: **hn??

**Mikan: **Can i ask you something??

**Natsume: **Your already asking me something baka...

**Mikan: **Will you just listen to me for once!!

**Natsume: **whatever...

**Mikan: **uhmm...d-do y-you l-like uhmmm...

**Natsume: **what is it?? c'mon tell already!!

**Mikan: **uhmm...uhh...doyoulikeme!!

**Natsume: **what?? talk louder...

**Mikan: **uhmm...DOYOULIKEME??

**Natsume: **huh?? talk slower

Mikan was getting pissed and she think Natsume was playing around so she just tell him

**Mikan: **I said do you like me you big fat jerk!!

Natsume was so shock...his eyes widen

**Natsume: **How can i like you??

Mikan was heart broken so she just stood up and she wanted to run but Natsume caught her wrist before she could go and he said

**Natsume: **How can i like you when i'm in love with you...??

Mikan was shocked...her eyes widen and was filled with tears...she suddenly hug Natsume and said

**Mikan: **Oh Natsume i love you too!!

Natsume went in for a sweet and passionate kiss...Mikan was shock at first but then she started to relax and enjoy the kiss. After 2 minutes or so they broke apart for some air. Then Natsume said

**Natsume: **I love you...Mikan

**Mikan: **Pls say it again...

**Natsume: **I love you Mikan

**Mikan: **I love you too Natsume and thanks for saying my name (smiles a beautiful smile)

**Natsume: **(blushes) don't get too caught up with it little girl coz i won't say it everytime

**Mikan: **NATSUME!! I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!! I'M 16 YOU BIG FAT JERK!!

Sigh somethings will just never end...

** End of story!!**

**coolbabe-xoxo: well that's abt it thx minna for reading it pls review!!**

**natsume: hn...watev...and ur story sucks...**

**coolbabe-xoxo: i wasan't talking to you...(mumbles) you big jerk...**

**natsume: wat did u just say??(flames on his plams)**

**coolbabe-xoxo: i'm not scared of u jerk!! and i just say u were a big jerk!! there!!**

**natsume: ur so dead...(blue flames on his plams)**

**coolbabe-xoxo: sweatdropped...ahehehe Mikan u can do the announcement i have to go...(run as fast as i can out of the room)**

**natsume:oh no u dont u dont run away from me u coward!!**

**mikan: sweatdropped...hehe sry minna hope u enjoy the story and plz review!! thx a bunch!! i'm gonna go check on them...**


End file.
